


No more free will

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Season 13 finale. Sam thinks about free will and his brother.





	No more free will

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a piece that wouldn't leave my mind.  
> Hope someone will like it.

The world stopped when Dean left...his eyes blue...not his...Michael's. 

Alone...his brother was alone...fighting aganst his own mind...a prisoner in his own body.  
Just the thought of it brought Sam on his knees...tears flowed down his face...he couldn't care less about himself.  
Fate was cruel towards them again, broke them apart, tore his heart to pieces...It appeared that those words 

" Play the roles that destiny has chosen for you."

It was a slap on their faces , a cruel reminder, Gabriel was right...they had to play the roles and they did.  
Sam could survive everything...to be beaten...tortured...broken...he already been there.

No torture from Lucifer hurt like this. Nothing tore him apart like the knowledge that Dean...his strong willed brother was stripped from his free will...trapped in the backseat... lost control over his mind and body...  
Sam had been possessed...so many times...manipulated...sure thing...had to fight Lucifer to take control over his own body for a precious few minutes...but Dean...

Watching Dean...that wasn't Dean... even when he was a demon there was still a part of him inside, a darker part, but still Dean made the choices and had control.  
Now he was probably trapped the way Sam was, when he accepted Lucifed in.  
He was surprised by how much power a single word held

Yes

And you end up being a prisonser

Yes

Temporary strength...sweet victory and  the sick realization that you got played as your mind got pulled back, locked behind bars of grace...hopeless...helpless

There were many things Sam could live with...pain, betrayal, guilt, self-hatred...losing Dean again wasn't one of them.

Through the darkness that blinded his senses, the numbness he felt and the memories that haunted him a spark of hope still remained.  
He got his brother back once...he's going to save him again.

The only difference...it wasn't just him and Cas, there was Jack, his mother, Rowena, Bobby, Charlie..  
If there was one thing he was sure about was the fact...no matter what Dean would fight...and together they'll help him win.  
Because he was family and he would never quit on his family.


End file.
